LP Underground XIII
LINKIN PARK UNDERGROUND XIII is the thirteenth EP from the Linkin Park Underground community, spanning the entire career of Linkin Park. For the EP, American rock band Linkin Park were looking for fans to collaborate with the band, and also looked for aspiring musicians for this amazing opportunity for the LPU Sessions. One of the songs from those musicians may end up on the album due later this year, which ended up with Ryan Giles for the instrumental song "Truth Inside a Lie", and American rock band Beta State for their new hit song "Change". The contest started on July 22, 2013, posted by Linkin Park on their official website. Due to its length of unreleased demo tracks, it is considered as a compilation album. Overview The CD for Linkin Park Underground XIII is released on November 18, 2013, after the launch on the Linkin Park Underground official website. It was posted by Linkin Park on Facebook on November 14, alongside the "I'll Be Gone" demo "Primo" being released for a preview. The EP presentation contains a collection of demos, unreleased tracks, and 2 additional tracks created by the LPU fan club members and produced by Linkin Park. During the LPU Sessions in 2013, the EP includes two additional tracks recorded by two LPU fan club members at NRG Studio. This includes "Truth Inside a Lie" by Ryan Giles, which is an instrumental track at track #11. It also includes "Change" by Beta State, a four-piece rock band from, and formed in San Francisco, which is featured on the LP Underground XIII EP, listed as final track at #12, which is the closing track to the end of the EP. Content LP Underground XIII contains ten demos of the released and unreleased songs included in the previous studio albums by Linkin Park, such as Meteora (2003), Minutes to Midnight (2007) and Living Things (2012), and two additional tracks created by the LPU fan club members and produced by Linkin Park. The EP includes the demos of the songs like one of "Lost in the Echo" and three full demos of "Until It Breaks" from the recording sessions of their fifth studio album Living Things, and a 2002 demo of "Somewhere I Belong" from the recording sessions of their second studio album Meteora. The track "Primo" (a Longform 2010 demo of "I'll Be Gone") was premiered on November 14, 2013 through the LP Underground SoundCloud profile. Features Get your ALL IN ONE + CD package today for only $57 + Shipping ($13 in savings) - This includes the Digital Subscription and all of the add on items: * 12 months access to Members only community * Pre-Sale tickets Opportunities * Meet & Greet Opportunities * Band Chats * Access to Exclusive Music * Access to Exclusive Events1 * Downloadable LPU App * LPU Auctions * LPU-TV / LPTV Downloadable Episodes * Welcome Letter from Joe * LPU XIII Jersey (Available in Men’s and Women’s sizes) * LPU PlugAir (Unlock exclusive content via iPhone and Android) * LPU / HARD ROCK Poster (created by LPU member Andhika Nugraha) * LPU XIII Lanyard + Laminate (Unlocks Early Entry Benefit) * LPU XIII CD (Featuring 10 demos and 2 LPU Sessions tracks) 1LPU SUMMIT Passes Sold Separately Production Audio production for the demos are handled by Mike Shinoda, while the two additional tracks from the LPU Sessions in 2013 were both produced by Linkin Park. Track Listing Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – lead vocals (on "Primo" and melodic vocals on "Apaches") * Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion, live drums (on "Truth Inside a Lie") * Brad Delson - lead guitar, vocals (on "Three Band Terror") * Joe Hahn – turntablist, sampling, programming * Mike Shinoda - vocals (on "Primo", "Apaches" and "Foot Patrol"), rhythm guitars, keyboards and samples (on "Change") * Dave Farrell - bass guitars ;Additional personnel * Ryan Giles - Instruments for "Truth Inside a Lie" * Beta State - Instruments and vocals for "Change" ** Matt McDonald - lead vocals ** Ryan Hernandez - guitar ** Justin Kastner - bass guitar ** Adrian Robison - drums External Links * LPU Sessions: Write, Record, Rock Out!. * Linkin Park - The LINKIN PARK UNDERGROUND (LPU) was founded in... * LPUXIII in LP Underground Releases Category:Linkin Park Discography